Aimée
Amiee, (variously rendered as Aimée, Amii, and Aime) is a French ghost girl played by Bethany Frye that was investigated by Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. She once worked with Johnny Toast against Maxwell Acachalla and Johnny Ghost by some sort of twist of fate. She cannot speak complete or fluent English. After her many years of life, she thought the current time was 1715, most likely around the year she passed and became a ghost. Biography Amiee was present during the naming of P.I.E, when Johnny Toast saw the that they could make the word pie into an acronym for their popular phrase "paranormal investigators extraordinaire". Amiee however thought the name was stupid, as they used the mathematical Pi symbol as an excuse to name themselves that, despite the fact it's spelled differently. Personality Aimée is usually very positive. She always acts sweet and kind, even if she sometimes acts in a disturbing manner. She is often oblivious to important things, like the fact that she is dead. She also tends to be very open with her wording, saying what comes to mind without second thought. However, there are also times when she can be extremely prissy and dangerous, causing people to run away. Relationships Johnny Toast Before having a crush on Johnny Ghost, Aimée was convinced that Johnny Toast liked her. He has since then had nightmares of her. Johnny Ghost After a misunderstanding involving the word "relationship," Aimée was convinced that Johnny Ghost liked her. She was very quick to fall in love with Ghost, despite Ghost not wanting any part of this. He, like Toast, also has nightmares of Aimee to this day. Dread Pirate Zviggles She works with him to rob a bank/hospital (for more details on the robbery, go to Zviggles's page). She is very fond of him and/or his name, remarking when he tells her his name, "Aw, I love Zviggles. Oh, you're so cute," and then, some words that resemble "your name Zviggles" or something. The feelings don't seem to be mutual, though, as he responds, "Oh, you're like a chew toy, you just keep squeaking." Shinogami Aimée briefly met the Sensei during an episode of "Put the Cash Money in the bag". Aimée asked for him to teach her something. "Sure thing." He replied, before hitting her over the head with a crowbar and saying, "You are a terrible guard. Stop being an idiot." Gavin Toast Aimée and Gavin once robbed a bank together. Due to his resemblance to his brother, Aimée undoubtedly liked him.This is confirmed when she fights over him with Josh while he robs another bank Josh Aimée and Josh were apparently best friends until they fought over Gavin. Maddie Friend In the 5th anniversary livestream it was revealed by Jordan that Aimèe was Maddie Friend's mother, meaning if Gertrude is really Maddie's sister that Aimèe is Gertrude's mother, that or Maddie and Gertrude are half-siblings. Trivia *Her name comes from the French word "Amie", meaning "friend", and "Aimée" means "loved". *Aimee might be French because of her accent, and around 14 minutes into her debut episode, she says "I am French girl, oui?" *She was born in the Late 1600s. And died in the Early 1700s *Aimée is immune to Johnny Toast's British Disco because she is already dead. *Jordan says her name sounded like "a Mii," the avatars that you normally play as on Nintendo Wii consoles. *She claims that she has never had Root Beer before. *She is one of the shortest characters in VenturianTale, at 5 feet 4 inches and 120 pounds. *She says she has seen Johnny Ghost (and/or a desk) on television. *Aimée used to have a crush on Johnny Toast, but then she fell in love with Johnny Ghost because he is smart. *In her first appearance Johnny Ghost mistook her for Box Friend. because she sounds like Box Friend. The reason for this is because they are both voiced by Bethany Frye. * She has once helped defend a bank. * The artist of Aimée's picture was SylarGrimm. * According to Jordan in the 5th year anniversary live stream, Aimée is the mother of Maddie Friend. Appearances File:BRITISH DISCO! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 19 (Garry's Mod)|BRITISH DISCO! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 19 (Garry's Mod) aimee 1.png|Aimee thinking Johnny's from the Avengers Ghost Amie.png|fanart by markmossing https://youtu.be/u4msj3CN7yI[[Category:Ghost]] Category:Paranormal Category:Female Category:BethanyFrye Category:Deceased Category:Gmod Characters Category:Tragic Figures Category:Barely Used Characters Category:Species Category:French Category:Characters from Europe